thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooray for Hiro
'''Hooray for Hiro' is the''' twentieth episode 'of the fourth season. '' Plot Hiro is a Japanese engine that Thomas had saved from scrap a couple of years ago. He went back to Japan soon after since he missed it so much. But he could only come back to Sodor by ship, which was expensise, but since the Vicarstown Bridge was rebuilt, Hiro can come back whenever he likes. One day, Hiro met Connor at Barrow-in-Furness in London. "Hello there! I'm Connor. Wanna race?" "I'm Hiro. I'm sorry, but I have no time for a race." "Oh, well. See ya!" called Connor raced away. Hiro puffed on, towards Sodor. At the Vicarstown Bridge, Spencer was waiting with the Mayor of Sodor and was getting impatient. "Hurry up, you silly tramp steamer! I have to get the mayor to an important meeting!" "Uh, the tramp steamer can't hear you, Spencer." said the driver. Spencer scoffed. Just then, Hiro puffed in. "Hello, Spencer! What are you doing? Talking to the boat?" Spencer snorted as the gate rose. "Later, slowcoach!" called Spencer as he raced away. Hiro groaned. "He'll never learn, will he?" he asked his driver. "Well, Hiro, I think it's best we ignore him." replied the driver and Hiro puffed on. He grinned as he passed a sign saying "Welcome to Sodor." At Knapford Station, there was a huge welcome party. Thomas, Belle, Percy, Henry, and Gordon had arrived. "Come on! This station will look perfect for Hiro and the Mayor's arrival!" boomed the Fat Controller. "But, *pant* we've been working for an hour!" groaned a workman. "I didn't even get to eat my sandwich!" grumbled another. "Nonsense! Workmen are supposed to work, hence the name. And you can eat the sandwhich later." Just then, a whistle was heard. Belle rang her bell. "Here they come!" "Here comes Hiro!" cheered Percy, but it turned out to be Spencer. "Oh, no. Not him again!" groaned Gordon. "Oh, stop. You're only mad because you're jealous." boasted Spencer. The Mayor walked out. "I do not like rude and boastful engines." he scolded, "I will talk to the Duke and Duchess." Percy and Gordon giggled. Spencer and the Mayor glared at the two engines. "You'll be next." said the Mayor darkly. That shut them up. Just then, Hiro puffed in. "Hello, everyone!" Thomas was the first to cheer, and soon the engines followed. "Welcome back, Hiro!" said Percy. "Hello, Percy. How's the mail?" "It's great! I recently hauled four mail vans at once!" "Oh, wow! I thought one engine can only haul two mail vans at a time." Percy chuckled. "Yes, but the vans were nothing but junk mail." "Well, then, it's not that much of an accomplishment, is it?" teased Gordon. Percy blew steam crossly. Thomas grinned. "Never mind him, Percy. What matters now is that Hiro's back!" he cheered and blew his whistle long and loud. "I bet this is why Murdoch didn't show up." muttered Spencer. Soon, the Fat Controller was giving a speech. "Now, I would like to welcome back our friend, Hiro! He has been Really Useful in Japan as the 'Master of the Railway' and we praise him for being brave throughout his restoration, even though it didn't turn out well..." The Fat Controller glanced at Spencer, then back to the crowd. "And we'll always be here for you Hiro, and if you are in danger of the cutters' torch, just contact me and I'll take of it." said the Fat Controller. Hiro smiled. "Thank you! Thank you, sir!" The engines blew their whistles as they got back to their jobs. The Sodor Brass Band played an old classic theme of the Island of Sodor. *Brass Band plays the original Thomas theme* And once again, Hiro was happy to be on Sodor, with all of his friends. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Spencer *Hiro *Belle *Connor *Sir Topham Hatt *The Mayor of Sodor *Henry ''(does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Murdoch (mentioned) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Trivia *References and flashbacks to Hero of the Rails and Hiro Goes Home are used. Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes